Demam?
by Ovia
Summary: Hyoga sakit demam nih. Tapi kali ini BDB. Bukan Demam Biasa. Mau tahu kisah BDB ini? Silahkan baca fan fic ini...
1. Chapter 1

Fan fic tentang Cygnus Hyoga dan Aquarius Camus…humornya ada di bagian akhir. Jadi kalo cuman mau baca humornya, silahkan ke bagaina akhir.

Disclaimer: Masami Kurumada

* * *

Pada suatu siang, sewaktu Hyoga dan Camus sedang latihan, Camus merasa ada yang aneh dengan Hyoga. Biasanya Hyoga bisa melakukan Diamond Dust sebanyak lebih 20 kali dalam 1 jam. Tetapi kali ini hanya 10 kali dalam satu jam. Hyoga yang biasanya tidak mudah lelah sekarang jadi mudah lelah. Hyoga yang jarang istirahat lama sekarang lebih sering istirahat. Biasanya Hyoga cuma duduk atau berdiri kalau sedang istirahat dari latihannya tapi kali ini ada yang extra. Hyoga malah ketiduran.

"Oi…kamu ini mau istirahat atau tidur siang sih?" seru Camus.

Hyoga yang kaget langsung terbangun dari tidurnya yang baru beberapa detik saja dan berkata dengan gugup,"E..e…ee..i..iya, guru. Maaf."

Camus menghela nafas lalu ia berkata,"Ya sudah. Kamu memang terlihat capek. Latihan hari ini sampai sini saja."

Hyoga yang mendengar hal itu langsung kembali duduk di bebatuan dan menghela nafas. Camus melihat anak angkatnya bertingkah laku seperti itu langsung bertanya," Kamu tidak enak badan, ya?"

Hyoga kaget dan ia langsung berkata,"Eh? Enggak 'tuh. Kenapa guru tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

Camus tidak menjawab dan hanya berkata,"Sudahlah. Matahari sudah mulai terbenam. Ayo cepat masuk ke dalam kuil. Camus dan Hyoga pun meninggalkan tempat latihan mereka.

o-----------------------------------o

Beberapa hari kemudian, di pagi hari, Camus kaget dengan penampilan Hyoga. Matanya setengah terbuka seperti orang yang kurang tidur. Kedua bola mata Hyoga merah. Pipinya juga merah. Jalannya juga sempoyongan seperti orang yang sudah mau mati (lebih tepatnya terlihat seperti _zombie_). Hampir setiap ia melangkah ia batuk. Kalau tidak batuk pasti bersin.

Camus yang jadi khawatir karena penampilan anak angkatnya itu langsung menghampirinya. Camus langsung menyentuh dahi Hyoga dan ia merasakan hangat yang tidak biasa untuk suhu tubuh manusia normal. Camus yang sudah tidak tahu harus berbuat apa langsung menanyakan Hyoga,"Ka…kamu sakit, ya? Pusing? Tenggorokan Sakit? Jelasin apa saja yang kamu rasakan sekarang."

Hyoga berkata dengan nada yang lemas,"I…iya, guru. Kepalaku sakit, tenggorokan sakit juga. Mataku rasanya panas, badanku juga rasanya sakit semua. Pokoknya pusing, pusing pusing…"

Camus yang sudah super cemas itu langsung membawa Hyoga ke rumah sakit terdekat di sekitar Sanctuary dengan mobilnya. Camus mengebut sewaktu membawa mobil. Bahkan ia pun menyempatkan diri untuk nge-trek. Hyoga yang ada di dalam mobil sudah merasakan bahwa hidup tinggal sebentar lagi karena kecepatan mobil yang membuat Hyoga tambah pusing. Sesampai di rumah sakit, Camus langsung menuju unit gawat darurat (lho?) karena kepanikannya itu. Di sana, Hyoga langsung dicek oleh seorang dokter yang sudah lumayan berumur dan tentunya sudah cukup berpengalaman. Hyoga dicek di sebuah ruangan dan Camus disuruh menunggu di depan ruangan itu. Di luar Camus mondar-mandir terus sampai tiba-tiba seorang suster keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Suster itu lalu meminta Camus untuk memasuki ruangan tersebut. Di dalam, Camus melihat dokter yang mengecek Hyoga sedang duduk di kursinya. Raut wajah dokter tersebut benar-benar tidak menunjukan kesenangan. Camus jadi semakin cemas.

"Apakah Anda yang bernama Tuan Camus," tanya dokter tersebut. "Iya, benar," jawab Camus dengan cemas. "Oh…silahkan duduk," kata sang dokter. Camus pun menduduki kursinya.

Yang di kepala Camus hanya ada kata-kata,"Apa penyakit Hyoga? Apakah itu virus SARS? Avian Flu? Demam berdarah? Malaria? Virus H1N1? Kalau bukan semuanya itu, lantas apa?" Camus semakin cemas saja. Tiba-tiba sang dokter menghela nafas.

Sang dokter pun mulai berkata,"Tuan, sepertinya anak Anda telah terserang penyakit..." Sebelum sang dokter menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Camus langsung berkata dengan panik, "Sa..sakit apa, dokter? Apa hidupnya masih panjang? Apa dia masih bisa melihat? Apa dia masih bisa berjalan? Dokter, tolong jawab saya, dokter. Tolong jawab saya! Tolong!"

"Iya, iya. Anak Anda telah terserang…" Sebelum sang dokter menyelesaikan kalimatnya (lagi-lagi), Camus langsung berkata dengan lebih panik,"Apa, dokter? SARS? Virus H1N1? Avian flu? Malaria? Demam berdarah? Apa, dokter? Apa? Apa? APA?!!"

Sang dokter yang sudah tidak sabar langsung menggertak,"Tuan tolong diam dulu. Saya tidak akan jawab kalau Tuan tidak bisa diam!" Mendengar hal itu Camus langsung diam. Sang dokter menghela nafas lagi dan berkata,"Anak Anda telah terserang penyakit yang sedang trend. Penyakit tersebut adalah…Demam Facebook."

Camus yang cemas itu matanya lansung melebar karena kaget. Yang ingin ia katakan adalah 'WTF'. Mendengar itu Camus yang super cemas menjadi super murka. Ia langsung berteriak,"HYOGA!!! TIDAK ADA INTERERTAN SELAMA 3 BULAN!!!"

Hyoga yang sedang tertidur diruangan yang sama tapi sekitar tempat tidurnya dikelilingi tirai itu langsung terbangun dan ia langsung berkata kepada dirinya sendiri,"Dokter sialan. Kenapa dikasih tahu. 'Kan gue udah 'nyogok dia. Cih!"

The end…

* * *

Pernah ngebayangin 'gak Hyoga kayak 'gitu? Hehehehehehe…Akhirnya selama 3 bulan Hyoga enggak bisa internetan dan terpaksa ke warnet di Sanctuary (emank ada?) di waktu senggangnya. Ahahahahahaha. Makasih ya sudah baca fan fic ini… reviews, please ^_^;


	2. Chapter 2

Ini fan fic kelanjutan dari "Demam?" Chapter1.

Disclaimer: Masami Kurumada

Masih tetap di rumah sakit. Camus yang penasaran dan ingin tahu penyebab sakitnya Hyoga bertanya,"Dok, boleh tahu penyebab penyakit yang 'gak jelas ini?"

"Boleh 'aja," kata sang dokter. Lalu si dokter menuliskan sesuatu di selembar kertas dan memberikannya kepada Camus. Sewaktu Camus melihat tulisan dokter tersebut, Camus langsung menaruh kertas itu di atas meja dan berkata,"Ma'af, dok. Dokter kasih tahu saya sekarang saja, yah. Em…secara lisan saja, ya."

Camus sebenarnya tidak mengerti tulisan si dokter karena, yah, tahu sendiri tulisan dokter.

(ma'af, ya kalo saya bilang tulisan dokter itu rada berantakan. Tapi tau 'ga kalo orang tulisannya jelek atau berantakan itu katanya hebat atau pinter. Dokter katanya sewaktu di sekolah kedokteran harus bisa tulis cepat. Soalnya banyak yang mesti disalin. Makanya terlihat seperti itu tulisannya. Sekali lagi, ma'ap ya kalo yang baca fan fic ini seorang dokter. Please don't hate me just because of this. Thx)

Sang dokter menghela nafasnya dan berkata,"Oke. Hyoga bisa sakit batuk karena kebanyakan melihat foto-foto lucu kawan-kawannya di Facebook. Kalu sudah melihat hal yang lucu Hyoga pasti ketawa. Mata Hyoga bisa jadi merah tiu karena kebanyakan merhatiin Petnya di Pet Society. Petnya Hyoga memang imut, loh, Pak. Warnanya biru muda, trus dikasih mantel berbulu (emank ada tuh?), sudah itu matanya berkaca-kaca pula. Hidungnya kayak hidung biasa. Telinganya juga lucu. Yang itu, loh, Pak. Yang kayak bolu gulung. Ehm…kalo penyebab panasnya badan Hyoga itu sudah jelas karena kurang minum air putih dan jadi panas dalam. Penyebab pusingnya kepala Hyoga itu karena panas badannya juga karena panas dalam."

Lalu si dokter bercerita panjang lebar tentang Hyoga di Facebook. Padahal sang sokter harusnya memberi tahu Camus tentang penyebabnya demam Facebook.

Camus yang sudah tidak tahan lalu berkata,"Dokter. Kenapa dokter tahu banyak tentang Hyoga di Facebook? Apa jangan-jangan dokter itu…" sebelum Camus selesai berbicara, sang dokter langsung berkata,"Oh, iya, iya. Benar sekali. Saya memang teman Hyoga di Facebook. Kita suka chatting kalo sudah jam 10an. Walau begitu, saya suka memperingati Hyoga untuk istirahat lebih awal. Tetapi rasanya susah sekali menasehatinya. Oh, iya. Di Vampire Wars Hyoga sudah mencapai level 49 loh. Hebat, bukan? Saya saja baru sampai level 18. Terus apa bapak tahu kalau teman Hyoga, Seiya, suka sekali memasukan foto-foto lucu loh, Pak. Makanya Hyoga ketawa melulu." Lalu sang dokter panjang lebar lagi .

Mendengar itu Camus kaget. "Dokter, ja…jadi Anda itu teman Hyoga di Facebook, yah? Kalo begitu, tolong add saya juga, yah, di Facebook. E-mail saya itu (ini e-mail bo'ongan.). Add saya juga, ya, Pak."(lho?)

Kemudian kedua orang itu bercerita tentang Facebook masing masing. Sepertinya fan fic ini jadi semakin tidak jelas. Kasihan Hyoga harus menunggu di ruangan itu sampai gurunya selesai ngerumpi…

~The real end~


End file.
